Gut Feeling
is the third episode of the fifteenth season and the 320th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Meredith works on a patient who happens to specialize in matchmaking, and a seemingly drunk patient pushes Richard's buttons and gives him a medical mystery to solve. Meanwhile, Maggie tries to reach Teddy after bearing the burden of her secret becomes overwhelming as she struggles with issues in her own personal life. Full Summary Meredith talks about the early surgeons using tree branches to practice their sawing technique, so they're prepared for amputations. Owen and Amelia tumble around in bed. Amelia wonders why they ever stopped. They start kissing again. An alarm goes off and they quickly stop it so it won't wake Leo. They never thought they'd say don't wake the baby or Betty has school, but Owen likes it and it's working. Ben gets dressed to leave as Bailey sleeps. She wakes up and they kiss in greeting before he has to leave for work. Bailey arrives at work shocked to see Alex parked in the Chief of Surgery spot. She waves at Jo and Alex as they exit the car. Andrew rides his motorcycle up to the hospital. From afar, Meredith, Amelia, and Maggie discuss how hot he is. Maggie says Amelia should go after him. Amelia says she's off the market. She's not sure what she has with Owen, but it's working. Jo worried people are looking at them, but Alex says they aren't. They meet Richard, who congratulates both of them and gets clarification that Jo is Dr. Karev now. Jo gives Alex a gift she got him to celebrate his first day and leaves. Richard and Alex discuss his promotion as they walk. Alex knows Richard wanted the job. As Richard walks away, Koracick brings Link to Alex, saying he's the interim Chief of Surgery. Link shows Alex a colorful prosthetic and says he wants to make more of them for kids. Alex approves and signs the paperwork. Link leaves and Koracick says he was very chiefly and he thought Bailey just picked him to make herself look better. Maggie frantically calls Teddy and asks her to call back. Meredith and Amelia approach as Link walks by and waves at them with the prosthetic arm. Amelia says she has pants feelings and Maggie asks what his story is. Meredith says he's ortho and not married. Amelia suggests that Maggie pursue Link. Maggie sees Link looking at a map and says he's looking for the fastest way to get to the ER. She knows a shortcut and leads the way. Paramedics are bringing in a patient and Nico explains that there was an accident in a shop class, which led to blocks being thrown at several students. The student, Arthur Krug, asks if his teacher is okay. Owen starts to examine him, but Nico says he has it and heard there's worse coming in. Owen goes outside and sees Dave Buckley, who has partially amputated fingers. He passed out while helping a kid lead a block into the saw. Owen hands him over to Richard. The next ambulance is going slowly because they didn't want to bump the table saw impaled in a child's chest. Owen says to clear Trauma One. Taryn starts to report on Cece, but Cece says they're all friends. It's time for her dialysis, which she does not like. Cece wants to work on Meredith's love life while Meredith does the dialysis. They talk about her childhood with Ellis. She tells Taryn to watch the port because they don't want to lose it. Cece asks what the best quality she got from her mother is. Meredith checks her phone and says a strong work ethic, which means she has to go. Meredith didn't realize there'd be so many questions as part of the process. Once she's gone, Cece wants to talk about Taryn's life and Taryn happily starts in. Bailey asks if Alex is prepared for the job. He tells her he has it and tells her to star de-stressing. She's reluctant to leave. They both agree they're not nervous. He asks her about why she picked him. She says she trusts him and that's why she picked him. Vik comes in and says he's supposed to stay with the Chief and he doesn't know which of them that means. They each say the other, but Bailey quickly says he has all the other stuff, so he gets this, too. Nico tells Arthur he didn't break any of the bones in his face or skull, which is lucky. He asks about Mr. Buckley. Richard asks if he knows if anyone called Mr. Buckley's family. He doesn't have any in town, but he has a daughter in Maryland. Arthur's mom says they're all worried about him. As Richard steps away, Levi gives him the lab results, which show that his blood alcohol level was extremely high. Richard says they knew why he collapsed. He was blind drunk and he knocked a kid into a table saw. Maggie and Andrew come in to examine Kevin, the kid with the saw in his chest. Maggie wants an angio and tells Andrew to tell Jackson they have to reschedule their scar revision. Owen says Jackson left already, didn't he? Maggie's surprised to learn he took a leave of absence. Owen asks where he went, but Maggie doesn't answer. Nurse Frankie tells the other nurses the schedule is messed up because the new chief needs to learn ... how to read. Bailey tells her if she sees a problem, to fix it. Jo comes up to Bailey and tells her what she has to start her fellowship off. Bailey looks at the board and is confused by Alex's scheduling. Bailey changes things around. She asks if Jo wants in and starts to write Wilson on the board, but Jo corrects that it's Karev and she'd rather start her fellowship. Bailey says they'll talk about it in surgery. Meredith sees Maggie on the stairs and asks where Jackson went. Maggie admits that she doesn't know. She didn't get an email. She got a voicemail. He said he wanted to take a step back from his life and see the big picture. She's humiliated. Meredith says she's paying someone to find her a sex life. That's embarrassing. Maggie is enraged. Alex walks into the ER and is bombarded with people looking for answers. A cop comes in asking about the teacher being impaired. The parents are angered to see that. Alex says he doesn't have a lot of information. Alex tells Vik to clear the ER and he'll see if he can find someone to give them more information. As Vik gets everyone else out, Tad comes in with a nosebleed. Vik says he's been there. He parks Tad in a bed, tells him to lean forward and back off the nose candy, and says he'll be back to check on him. Alex steps into the room with Buckley. Buckley denies that he's drunk. Link says he'll be losing a few fingers and he needs to go into surgery. Buckley asks how this happened. Richard says he knows and needs to take responsibility. They move to take him into surgery. Link says he'll just numb him instead of putting him under. Richard asks to come because he's been where Buckley is. Maggie asks Andrew about her patient and he says the kid has been taken to surgery. Maggie says she wanted an angio first, but Andrew tells her to talk to Hunt. Maggie's upset. Meredith is operating when Taryn comes in and tells her Cece's output is cloudy. Meredith says to start antibiotics and send the fluid to the lab. She also has a question for Meredith to answer from Cece. Meredith sends her out. Amelia tells Frankie to make sure a patient gets neuro checks every two hours. She says it's no problem. At the OR board, Link introduces himself and asks if he can talk to her about nerve grafts sometime. He asks her to go to dinner after work. She's surprised, but he says he heard she likes Italian and knows a great spot. She asks how he knows that and he's reluctant to answer. Maggie and Owen argue over their patient. Amelia walks into the scrub room to the OR where Owen and Maggie are operating and questions Maggie about Link asking her out. Meredith tells Cece her abdomen is infected, so they can't use that port anymore. Her other ports are closed due to her previous surgeries. She knows she'll die then. Cece says that's her job. She wants to talk to Meredith alone, but Meredith stops Taryn from leaving because it's a teaching hospital. Cece then says they'll just talk about sexual proclivities in front of Taryn. Meredith says she doesn't want to talk to anyone about that. She just wants to get Cece back on dialysis. Link is working on Buckley's fingers. He's worried about the students and hopes they all pull through. Richard says he knows he's worried. This is what rock bottom looks like. Buckley says it was an accident. He was helping Kevin, who is scared of the saw. Alex comes in and asks for a timeline. Buckley maintains that he doesn't drink. Richard tries to get him to admit it. Alex says it's time for him to back off and get out of the OR. Richard leaves. Jo talks to Bailey about her fellowship information. Bailey gives Frankie post-op instructions for her patient, but Frankie says first-shift was short on nurses and it never got covered. Bailey has to go check on some things and leaves Jo. Koracick and Amelia work on their research. Amelia offers him a surgery, but he says he doesn't take things off her plate. That's not his job. Koracick flirts with her. She wonders why everyone is so against her and Owen. Vik gives Alex report on the ER patients. Alex sees Richard nearby. Arthur's mom comes to Richard and says she knows he's not a drinker. She knows alcoholics and Buckley isn't. He got tipsy off two sips of champagne at his daughter's wedding. She says it doesn't make sense. Jo tells Meredith she misses her. They worked well together and had a shorthand. Meredith asks what she knows about dialysis. She read an article, but it was in mice. Jo wants Meredith to take her back. Meredith says Bailey's not really her boss either, because she's a fellow. She should just tell Bailey what she needs. And if she doesn't, tell on her to the Chief. Meredith knows the chief likes her. They're preparing to remove the blade from Kevin's chest. Owen asks Maggie if there's an issue between the two of them. She says her issue is that Kevin's arm has no blood flow. That's why she wanted the angio. He says there wasn't time. He made a call and Kevin is alive because he made the decision to operate immediately. Richard visits Buckley's room and talks to him. He asks about Arthur and Kevin. Richard then takes out a bottle of vodka and pours some into a cut, which he pushes toward Buckley, saying he knows what withdrawal feels like. Vik tells Alex about his peds patients who are upset with him for missing their appointments. Alex goes to Meredith and asks if they mocked their attending. Never to their faces, she says. Alex sits down and asks why no one ever told him that with the Chief job, you piss everyone off and never get to practice medicine. She says everyone who's had the job tells you that. Meredith says Cece told her she's closed off. She wants the process to be simpler, with fewer questions. She knows she's closed off, but she doesn't want to die alone. Alex tells her with everyone's she lost in her life, she gets to choose who she wants to let in. He says if the front door is locked, try the backdoor or a window. That gives her an idea for Cece. She says he's an excellent chief. Link tells Alex that Buckley is drunk again and he needs to talk to Richard about it. Owen and Maggie are finishing Kevin's surgery. He has blood flow to his arm again. Owen tells Maggie he's in it with Amelia, Leo, and Betty. Maggie apologizes to him and excuses herself from surgery to update his parents. Koracick asks a nurse to hunt down the Chief because he needs him to sign a requisition form before he gets fired. Behind him, Vik goes to check on Tad. Tad says he can still taste blood, but Vik thinks enough time has passed. He takes the cloth off Tad's face, but Tad quickly starts bleeding again. Koracick comes over to help. He is upset that Vik didn't order labs or even do a physical exam. He's been in the ER for five hours bleeding. Koracick tells Vik to go reserve an IR suite now. Alex grills Richard about giving Buckley alcohol. Richard says he didn't drink it. He was testing a theory, because he's never known an alcohol who could refuse a drink. He ran some labs and now knows that Buckley has Auto-brewery Syndrome. Any sugar he eats is converted into alcohol. It was probably the jello that got him drunk again. The vodka wasn't even vodka. It was water. Link leaves and Alex says he's still not apologizing. Richard says being right is satisfaction enough. Alex is paged away. In the IR suite, Tad is coding. Alex steps in to help. Koracick can't get the bleeding to stop. Tad has no pulse. Koracick tells Vik to call it. Vik says it was just a nosebleed, but Koracick says a nosebleed that brings someone to the ER is never just a nosebleed. Koracick wants Vik to call time of death, but he leaves, so Alex calls it. Meredith and Taryn tell Cece about putting a port in her back to get access. She says if she can find new ways to do her job, Cece can, too. Cece tells Meredith to go shopping and find five great new outfits and get ready for something new. Taryn says she can come, which makes things awkward. Andrew tells Maggie about Kevin, who is doing well. He then asks her about setting him up with Amelia. He's not mad, just surprised with their history. She says their history is ancient. Maggie asks for updates and leaves. He looks over at Meredith. Nico comes into the residents' lounge and is glad there's showers. Levi says there's a lounge for fellows, but isn't kicking Nico out. Alex comes in and tells Vik not to worry about coming in tomorrow. He thanks Alex, but then Alex clarifies that he's fired. He won't take responsibility for killing Tad, so he's done. Bailey is looking at budget reports and she's horrified. Jo thinks she's looking at the research she sent, but she's not. Bailey asks for Alex, but Jo says she's right there. She's upset because Bailey should be focusing on her. Her fellowship is starting to feel like a mistake. When Bailey stands up, Jo tries to back off. Bailey says Jo is right. Alex then comes in and Bailey questions him about it. He says he's under the monthly budget, but she says it's the quarterly budget. He spent the whole quarter's budget on his first day. Jo leaves to let them talk. Amelia sits next to Maggie in the lounge and says she knows about Jackson. Maggie says she can't blame that for what she did to Amelia because she did it before she knew. Maggie says she was awful to Owen, too. Maggie says Jackson said he needed to clear his head. He has big questions and needs big answers. Maggie wonders if there's anything wrong with her because she almost died, too. Amelia says there's nothing wrong with her. Maggies says Jackson said he couldn't have left if he saw her face. She's not sure if that's good or not. Jackson left. Amelia puts her arm on Maggie's shoulder. Buckley is taken to visit Kevin and Arthur in Kevin's room as Richard watches. Andrew comes across Richard outside the hospital and chats with him. He misses his wife because being a bachelor is boring after the first few days. Andrew says he can hang out with him, but Richard says he doesn't need a babysitter. Link comes by and asks where people drink there. Richard tells him about Joe's place. Andrew says he'll join. Link asks Richard to come, too, but he says he doesn't drink. Link says there's other things in the bar. Richard questions his invitation, but Link says they can still be friends despite their disagreement over a patient. Amelia tells Owen that Maggie's thing had nothing to do with them. Owen says they need to get the kids and go home. She says that's nice and weird. Meredith comes home with her new outfits. Her kids want to do a fashion show and she says she'll show off one and then they have to go to bed. She invites Maggie to come with them, but first, Maggie tries to text Jackson, but ends up deleting it. Cast 15x03MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 15x03AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 15x03MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 15x03RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 15x03OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 15x03AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 15x03JoKarev.png|Jo Karev 15x03MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 15x03AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 15x03BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 15x03ThomasKoracick.png|Tom Koracick 15x03AtticusLincoln.png|Atticus Lincoln 15x03NurseFrankie.png|Frankie Shavelson 15x03CeceColvin.png|Cece Colvin 15x03DaveBuckley.png|Dave Buckley 15x03LeviSchmitt.png|Levi Schmitt 15x03VikramRoy.png|Vik Roy 15x03TarynHelm.png|Taryn Helm 15x03NicoKim.png|Nico Kim 15x03AvaKrug.png|Ava Krug 15x03BradGailis.png|Brad Gailis 15x03MelissaGailis.png|Melissa Gailis 15x03OfficerScott.png|Officer Scott 15x03Tad.png|Tad 15x03ArthurKrug.png|Arthur Krug 15x03ZolaGreyShepherd.png|Zola Grey Shepherd 15x03ParamedicGrace.png|Paramedic Grace 15x03Paramedic2.png|Paramedic 2 15x03HannahBrody.png|Hannah Brody 15x03NurseKaren.png|Nurse Karen Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery (credit only) *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Karev *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman (credit only) Guest Stars *Jason George as Ben Warren *Greg Germann as Dr. Tom Koracick *Chris Carmack as Dr. Atticus Lincoln *Stacey Oristano as Frankie Shavelson *Caroline Clay as Cece Colvin *Mark L. Taylor as Dave Buckley *Jake Borelli as Dr. Levi Schmitt *Rushi Kota as Dr. Vik Roy Co-Starring *Jaicy Elliot as Taryn Helm *Alex Landi as Nico Kim *Mashari Laila Bain as Ava Krug *Ruben Dario as Brad Gailis *Lisa Linke as Melissa Gailis *Lisa Roumain as Cop *Kurt Kanazawa as Tad *Terrell Ransom Jr. as Arthur Krug *Aniela Gumbs as Zola *Grace Rowe as Paramedic Grace *Michael Rogers as Paramedic 2 *Vivian Nixon as Hannah *Frances Nichols as Nurse Karen Medical Notes Arthur Krug *'Diagnosis:' **Facial contusions *'Doctors:' **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Nico Kim (orthopedic surgeon) *'Treatment:' Arthur was injured when a block of wood flew at him after a teacher collapsed and pushed a student into a table saw. None of the bones in his face were broken, so he was discharged. Dave Buckley *'Diagnosis:' **Traumatic amputation **Auto-brewery syndrome *'Doctors:' **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Atticus Lincoln (orthopedic surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Levi Schmitt (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Amputation Dave was injured when he collapsed at work and pushed a student into a table saw. Two of his fingers were partially amputated by the saw. His labs showed a very high blood alcohol level. His fingers were damaged beyond repair, so Link took him into surgery to remove them. After his surgery, his blood alcohol level was high again. That led Richard to diagnose him with auto-brewery syndrome, meaning sugar in his body was turned into alcohol. Kevin Gailis *'Diagnosis:' **Impaled saw **Hematoma *'Doctors:' **Maggie Pierce (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Andrew DeLuca (surgical resident) **Levi Schmitt (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgical extraction Kevin was brought in with a table saw impaled in his chest after his teacher collapsed while helping him guide wood into the saw. The blade was deep in his chest, so Maggie wanted a CT Angio before surgery. Despite this, Owen took him directly to surgery. In surgery, they removed the saw, but there was no blood flow to his arm. They worked to restore blood flow and were able to save his arm. He was later stable in the PACU. Cece Colvin *'Diagnosis:' **Kidney failure **Peritonitis *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Taryn Helm (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Peritoneal dialysis **Translumbar catheter Cece was receiving her eighth day of dialysis. She developed peritonitis, which meant they couldn't use that to do dialysis anymore and needed to find another way to get access. Meredith later had the idea to get access from the back with a translumbar catheter. Tad *'Diagnosis:' **Posterior nose bleed *'Doctors:' **Tom Koracick (neurosurgeon) **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **Vikram Roy (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Blood transfusion Tad came into the ER with a nosebleed. Vik told him to hold pressure and said he'd come back to pack it. Vik went back five hours later and Ted started coughing up blood. Koracick stepped in to help, but quickly learn Vik hadn't done an exam or ordered labs. He criked Tad and put in an IO line, but they were unable to get enough access to transfuse effectively, so he was pronounced dead at 17:57. Music "Come This Far" - Chloe Kohanski "Body Is Moving" - Claire Guerreso "Hi-Lo (Hollow)" - Bishop Briggs "Getting Started" - Tommy Ashby Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Devo. *This episode scored 6.61 million viewers. *This is the first episode where Jo Karev wears navy blue scrubs in the real timeline. She was seen wearing them before in Do You Know?, but that was in a future as imagined by Cristina. Gallery Episode Stills 15x03-1.jpg 15x03-2.jpg 15x03-3.jpg 15x03-4.jpg 15x03-5.jpg 15x03-6.jpg 15x03-7.jpg 15x03-8.jpg 15x03-9.jpg 15x03-10.jpg 15x03-11.jpg 15x03-12.jpg 15x03-13.jpg 15x03-14.jpg 15x03-15.jpg 15x03-16.jpg 15x03-17.jpg 15x03-18.jpg 15x03-19.jpg 15x03-20.jpg 15x03-21.jpg 15x03-22.jpg 15x03-23.jpg 15x03-24.jpg 15x03-25.jpg 15x03-26.jpg 15x03-27.jpg 15x03-28.jpg 15x03-29.jpg 15x03-30.jpg 15x03-31.jpg 15x03-32.jpg 15x03-33.jpg 15x03-34.jpg 15x03-35.jpg 15x03-36.jpg 15x03-37.jpg 15x03-38.jpg 15x03-39.jpg 15x03-40.jpg 15x03-41.jpg 15x03-42.jpg 15x03-43.jpg 15x03-44.jpg 15x03-45.jpg 15x03-46.jpg 15x03-47.jpg 15x03-48.jpg 15x03-49.jpg 15x03-50.jpg 15x03-51.jpg 15x03-52.jpg 15x03-53.jpg 15x03-54.jpg 15x03-55.jpg 15x03-56.jpg 15x03-57.jpg 15x03-58.jpg 15x03-59.jpg 15x03-60.jpg 15x03-61.jpg Behind the Scenes 15x03BTS1.jpg 15x03BTS2.jpg 15x03BTS3.jpg 15x03BTS4.jpg 15x03BTS5.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S15 Episodes